wearefandomcreatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Duncan
Emma is the oldest of the identical Duncan twins. She and her sister are alike, but only Emma is the girlish type of the twins. She is a 2014-introduced character. Emma has started a shop in the school! because she mostly designs clothes for her and her sister, but she can design and make clothes for the whole of Christmas Celestial Country College! Business The Duncan sisters have started a band to achieve their lifetime wish and goal. They have called their band 'Phoenix' because they love the way when the Phoenix bursts into flames, then it comes back to life again. Emma thinks it's still gross, but also thinks it's still cool. The band consists of Emma,Ellie, their younger sister Gia, their older brother Elijah, and their other older brother Daniel. Daniel and Elijah didn't want to be in the poster, so the poster consists of Emma(right)Ellie(left)and Gia(top middle). The band Phoenix is based on the very very talented a capella singers:Pentatonix!! Character Personality Emma has a Rarity-type-personality because Emma likes to make clothes for the likings of people, and she is extremely girly. Seen when she drops the glitter jar outside her window on accident and it lands on a ton of ladybugs:She locked her windows and doors so that the bugs won't get in their house. Despite all of this, Emma is also extremely caring for her siblings. Even when they rebel against her. So yeah, Emma has a great taste in fashion,is extremely girly, and is extremely caring. Everyday Emma wears a white tanktop with a light pink tip, and a single pink heart on her tanktop. Her hair is in scruffy curtain bangs, and is in curls like Marian's hair. Emma wears a single plain purple skirt and also wears hot pink sneakers. Pajamas Emma has her hair in a ponytail, like in her Phoenix costume. She wears an all white pajamas with a few purple in it. Like the single purple heart on her chest, and her purple boots. Phoenix Emma has her hair in a ponytail, and is wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt with matching shorts and boots. Formal Emma has her hair down this time, and is wearing a long,simple, baby pink dress with puffy sleeves. Emma is also wearing hot pink shoes. Family Emma's family isn't planning to take a family photo just yet, but we'll be hearing from them quite soon. For now, I'll just list their family members: Elijah Henry Duncan - 1st born son - 26 years old Daniel Alex Duncan - 2nd born son - 26 years old Emma Ashley Duncan - 1st twin: 3rd born daughter - 19 years old Ellie Andrea Duncan - 2nd twin: 4th born daughter - 19 years old Gianna Melissa Duncan - 5th born daughter - 10 years old Henry Duncan - Father - 46 years old Lilibeth Duncan - Mother - 40 years old Gallery Phoenix.png|Phoenix poster Emma and Ellie Duncan.png|Twin selfie! Emma Duncan Formal.png|Formal Emma Duncan pajamas.png|Pajamas Trivia *Their band is based on the very very very talented group of a capella singers: Pentatonix! (Which is ''my ''favorite band ever) Category:Humans Category:Teens Category:Twins